Rien n'est acquis
by Diabolikangel
Summary: Première fic gravitation, logiquement pas très longue. Shuichi se dispute encore avec Yuki, mais cette fois, il ne revient pas chapitre 4 ONLINE, on y croyais plus '
1. Chapter 1

**Shye Yun**, c'est a dire moi , suis l'auteuse originale de cette fic ! Si il y a une **ressemblance** elle est totalement **involontaire** ! Je précise aussi que les **personnages ne m'appartiennent** **pas** !_

* * *

_

_Degouté , c'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifié l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais en cet instant ! Ce matin, tout semblait présager cette mauvaise fin de journée et pourtant je m'étais entêté à espérer... Et voilà ou j'en suis, seul devant cet ordinateur à m'ennuyer. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, c'est très simple pourtant. Aujourd'hui encore, je me suis disputer avec Yuki !_

_Habituellement, au bout de même pas deux minutes je reviens, mais pas cette fois, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis comme un chien . Que je reviens toujours vers mon maître ! En fait, j'ai très envie de le revoir et de m'excuser, mais je ne dois pas, je veux voir s'il tient a moi un tout petit peu ou si je perd mon temps !_

_Je suis sur que malgré ses airs froid, distant ou encore indéfférent, il à des sentiments pour moi ! En tout cas c'est ce que mon instinct me dit, après, je peux me tromper. Ce ne serait pas la première fois dans ma vie ! J'ai faits énormément d'erreurs, j'en suis conscient. Je ne suis encore qu'un gamin, je le sais aussi mais je veux être avec Yuki. Je l'aime tellement ! Bien plus que ma propre vie !!_

_Pourtant, on pourraît croire qu'après tout ce qu'il me fait subir, je devrait en avoir marre. Partir, loin, très loin... Mais je refuse! L'amour rend idiot a ce qu'on dit, mais je l'étais déjà avant, alors qu'est ce que j'ai à y perdre ? Je veux gagner l'amour de Yuki et pour cela , j'ai toute la vie .. Il est clair que je risque de souffrir encore beucoup mais peut m' importe !_

_Je n'ai pas prévenu mes ami de mon départ. Je ne veulent pas qu'ils s'en mêlent ! Je suis capable de géré ma vie seul à présent ! D'où ma présence dans ce cyber café. Les gens me regardent bizarrement, ils m'ont peut-être reconnu... Ou peut-être pas ! Après tout, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire d'eux ? J'ai autre chose à faire !_

_Comme je ne peux pas parler à Yuki en face, je le ferais pas écran interposé. Oui ! Je suis plutôt futé et j'en suis fier même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas tout les jorus que me viennent ces éclairs de génie ! Eiri ne quitte jamais son ordinateur, d'ailleurs il n'a pas encore remarqué mon absence.. Comment je le sais ? Simplement parce que je connais mon Yuki mieux que moi même !_

_Je sais qu'il ne se rendra compte de ma disparition que ce soir, quand il viendra se coucher et qu'il ne me retrouvera pas complètement affalé dans son lit, attendant un calin. Je sais qu'il m'attendra jusque minuit, en faisant semblant de dormir, pour que je ne pense pas qu'il s'est inquiété. Je sais aussi que si demain matin je ne suis pas là, il essaiera de contacter Hiro et Suguru . Peut-être même Thoma !Et je sais aussi, que s'il me retrouve il fera semblant de rien jusque la prochaine fois !_

_Seulement cette fois, moi je ne laisserais pas cette situation se reproduire ! Il devra affronté la réalité pour une fois..._

_Je termine mon mail, Il n'est pas très long. Court même mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, Et si je veux une réponse, il ne faut pas que j'en dise trop d'un coup !_

_«_ Yuki [cette fois je retiens mon excitation,

Je t'aime tu sais ... Mais je ne veux pas te pourrir la vie !

Tu te plains car je suis bruyant, exentrique et un peu stupide...

Mais je t'aime quand même !

Bisoux mon yukiiiiii [désolé

Shu_»_

_E hop, envoyé !J'espere qu'il va me répondre ... Je ne vais pas me mettre a prier mais presque . Même si c'est pour écrire un de ces traditionnel « hum », peut m'importe ! C'est une réponse comme une autre pour Yuki, c'est même mieux que rien !J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe et ca me rend nerveux, Je me retroune doucement et vois deux hommes, je n'aime pas vraiment leur manière de me regarder, ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose..._

_Je n'attend même pas la réponse de Yuki, je commence à paniqué un peu ... Je lui renvoi un mail. J'espère qu'il va me prendre au sérieux !_

_«_ Yuki je suis au ciber cafe a la place ! J'ai peur, il a des gens qui me regardent bizarrement !

Viens me chercher

Shu_»_

* * *

A suivre ... 

**_Rewiew ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shye Yun** de retour pour le chapitre 2. Je reprécise que toute **ressemblance** est complètement **involontaire** et que les **persos** ne **m'appartiennent** malheureusement **pas** u.u**

* * *

**

**Pov Yuki**

_J'en ai assez ! Ca devient lassant de faire semblant... Encore aujourd'hui je me suis mal comporter avec Shuichi. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, mais j'étais énervé, je n'arrivais pas à finir le roman et puis... Ca devient presque une habitude de l'engueuler chaque jour. Je m'en veux un peu, mais comme à chaque fois, il reviendra... Comme d'habitude on fera presque comme si de rien était. Lui, pleurant dans mes bras et moi, essayant vaguement de le consoler._

_Et comme à chaque fois, cela se terminera dans mon lit. Je sais qu'à force il va croire que je me sert de lui, qu'il n'est qu'un objet bon à baiser pour moi... Alors que c'est faux ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je tiens à lui, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire ! Je reste complètement froid et distant avec lui, ne lui témoignant que de rares fois de l'affection et pourtant il semble que pour le moment il se contente de ça !_

_Mais j'ignore s'il m'attendra encore longtemps... J'ai un début de réponse lorsque je constate que malgré l'heure assez avancée il n'est pas encore revenu, je commence à m'inquiéter et s'il ne revenait pas ?_

_Je commence à paniqué un peu, si ce que je pense s'avère exact, j'aurais perdu la seule chose qui me permet d'être encore en vie en ce moment même, mon ange rose, Shuichi... J'espère sincèrement que je me trompe, sinon je crois que je n'y survirai pas !_

_Je repense à tout ce que ses amis ont pu me dire à son sujet et je me rend compte qu'à force de me voiler la face, je l'ai fait souffrir ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je l'ai laissé seul... Il m'a offert son amour, son coeur et il m'a donné sans compter. J'ai pris, j'ai profité de tout ce qu'il me donnait tout en faisant semblant de rien pour ne pas lui donner ce que j'avais de peur de souffrir._

_J'avais tellement peur qu'on me l'enlève que j'ai essayer de ne pas m'attacher... J'ai échoué et je me rend compte que maintenant il n'y a plus d'échapatoir, je suis tombé amoureux, il a pris mon coeur dans ses filets et je ne peux plus me libéré ..._

_Mais qui suis-je pour mériter l'amour d'un ange ?_

_Coupé dans ma question existentielle par un bip régulier, je lève les yeux. Je viens de recevoir un mail, j'espere que c'est de Shu !_

_Oui, c'est de lui ! Je me sens rassuré. Mais en lisant son message, ma joie se transforme un peu en peine. Il doit vraiment souffrir de cette situation et il m'aime toujours... Merci Kami-Sama ! Il faut que je le retrouve vite, je veux lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'attendre plus longtemps !_

_Mais alors que je suis en train de rédiger une réponse sur laquelle je n'arrive pas a avancer, je reçois un autre mail. Toujours de Shu, mais cette fois, rien a voir. Il a peur, je le ressens jusque dans son écriture... J'enfile mon manteau et prend mes clefs sans réfléchir, si on ose ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul de ses cheveux je fais un massacre !_

_Sur la route, je ne pense même pas à respecter le code de la route, je suis trop préssé ! Si jamais Shu venait à souffrir une autre fois par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais!!!_

_J'arrive enfin devant le cyber-café. Je vois une jolie tignasse rose et je reconnais tout de suite mon petit ange , mais je n'aime pas du tout les regards pervers qu'arborent les deux hommes à côté de lui !_

_Je ne prend pas le risque d'attendre plus longtemps, j'entre. Je me détend un peu quand je vois mon petit bonbon rose me sourire mais tout de suite je redeviens sérieux lorsque ces deux hommes s'approchent de moi, m'empêchant ainsi de retrouvé l'amour de ma vie !_

« On est venu chercher son chéri ? Mouhahaha »

« Ouais, ca te pose un problème ? »

_Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder avec eux, ils sont des grands débiles profond et homophobes semblerait-il ! Je vais épargner leurs misérables petites vies s'ils s'en vont tout de suite, et cela, je leur fait comprendre par un regard noir, froid et dur. Limite meurtrier ! Et à l'évidence ca marche, ils n'ont vraiment pas de couilles, et à vrai dire ca m'arrange un peu ! Même celui qui avait essayé d'imiter un rire diabolique est parti, ca me fait rire, le pouvoir que mon regard peut avoir quand j'y met un peu de bonne volonté._

« Yuki... »

_Oh, je n'aime pas le ton que vient d'employé Suchi, mais alors pas du toutn ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose du genre « Il faut qu'on parle » et je ne me sens pas tout à fait près. Je me retourne vers mon ange, il y a tellement de volonté dans ses yeux que je décide que moi aussi, je vais lui parler, il en est plus que temps !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2, fini, voilà j'espere que ca vous a plu : et maintenant : Rewiew ???**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pov Shuichi_

_Yuki... Je sais que tu n'es pas près a avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi, je le vois dans tes yeux, mais je ne peux plus attendre ! J'ai définitivement besoin de savoir si je perds mon temps à t'aimer, si je dois me faire à l'idée que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime ! Cette situation a assez durée..._

_Je te prend par la main, ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour discuter. Les gens n'ont ps besoin de connaître nos problèmes de couple ! Enfin, si je peux appeler ca comme ca... Je te conduis jusqu'au parc, celui où nous nous commes rencontrés la première fois. Une rencontre plutôt mouvementée d'ailleurs. Je me rappelle encore des moindres détails..._

_Tu m'avais dis d'abandonner la chanson, que je n'étais pas doué. C'était vrai, c'était indéniable mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré mes textes sont de mieux en mieux , je suis devenu quelqu'un de connu, j'ai beaucoup changé... Mais toi tu ne l'a pas vu !_

_Tu restes devant ton ordinateur, si bien que je suis obligé de faire le con pour que tu me regardes. Le soir je t'attend jusque très tard, esperant que tu viennes me faire un calin, mais tu ne viens jamais. On ne se parle même plus, ou alors juste pour se disputer ! Il est grand temps que tu saches tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur..._

_Je me place devant toi, je plante mon regard dans le tiens. Tu as compris que le moment est venu et tu as peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Parce qu'en te disant ce que je ressens, en te dévoilant toutes mes peines et en te demandant si on doit continuer ensemble, je te donne une occasion en or pour que tu te débarasses de moi..._

_Je n'ai même pas commencer à parler et des larmes menacent de couler. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit, qu'on se parle en tant qu'amants... Je pose ma main sur ta joue mais je la retire aussi vite. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !_

_« _Yuki... Je peux plus supporter cette situation ! Je t'aime, et je serais prêt à tout pour toi mais...Est-ce que je perd mon temps ? J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, même pas un petit peu. Les rares fois on se parle ca termine en engueulade. C'est toujours moi qui vient m'excuser pour que tu me pardonnes et on finit toujours dans ton lit . Je voudrais savoir si pour toi je fais juste parti de tes meubles... »

_Les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter. Ce que je dis me fait mal, parce qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit vrai. Même si j'aime Yuki et que j'ai l'impression qu'il cache ses sentiments pour moi, s'il venait a me dire que je ne suis qu'un objet pour lui... Je ne m'en remettrai pas !_

« Yuki, est-ce que pour toi je ne suis qu'un boulet bon à baiser quand l'envie t'en prend ? EST-CE QUE TU M'AIMES YUKiiiii ? »

_Ma phrase est morte dans un sanglot. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour oser penser ça de lui. Mais si je fais ca, il prendra encore cette scène comme un caprice et oubliera tout ! Je veux enfin l'entendre me dire je t'aime... Ou dans le pire des cas : Dégages, je ne t'aime pas..._

_Il me regarde. Il prépare son discours peut-être. Je stresse un peu, mes jambes ne me portent plus. J'ai trop peur de sa réponse. J'ai pris le risque de lui dire tout ca pour qu'il me dise enfin ce que je suis pour lui mais je réalise que peut-être je viens de le perdre définitivement !_

_Je termine par terre. Je ne peux plus supporter cette pression ! Qu'il me réponde vite ! Qu'on en finisse ! Je veux rentrer avec lui, m'excuser, l'embrasser, lui montrer tout mon amour pour lui. Je veux remonter le temps et ne pas faire cette bêtise ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !!! Kami-sama, s'il vous plaît..._

* * *

**_Désolée, j'ai été longue mais je n'arrivais plus à enregistrer le document, et pourtant il est écris depuis trèèèès longtemps !_**

**_Alors, c'est bien ? Ai-je le droit a une petite rewiew ??? CHIZZ_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair**: Rien est à moi ! heureusement d'ailleurs !

**Note**: Chapitre 4, HOURRA ! xD, vous croyiez que je l'avais oublié ? En fait oui, j'avais écris quelque ligne et complètement laché pour me consacré à Prince of Tennis, manga que j'affectionne beaucoup et donc voilà ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette "fic" en suspend ! Donc...

* * *

_Mon Shuichi, je t'admire vraiment tu sais ?! Parce que contrairement à moi tu as le courage de me dévoiler tout tes sentiments et je sais que tu as décidé de le faire ici, dans le parc de notre première rencontre pour une raison bien précise. Au fond de toi, tu veux savoir si tout va se finir là où ca a commencé._

_Je peux te garantir que je n'en ai pas l'intention, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés, tu es ma muse, mon coeur, ma vie ! Je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal mais je vais me rattraper, je te le promet... _

_Je t'écoutes silencieusement et tes paroles me font mal, je me rends vraiment compte du mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'imaginais pas que tu avais l'impression d'être pris pour un objet juste bon à baiser, je croyais que tu savais que je te conscidérais plus que ca, même si je ne te le montrais pas !_

_Mon petit ange, je ne supporte pas de voir ses larmes couler sur tes joues, ni même cette fragilité dans tes yeux alors que tu me demandes si je t'aime. J'ai envie d'hurler que oui , mais ca ne veut pas sortir de ma bouche !!_

_Je ne peux que te regarder t'éffronder, je suis spectateur de ma propre vie, prisonnier de mes peurs, et si on me l'enlevait ? Et si par ma connerie je le perdais ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je m'embrouille, mon esprit ne réagis plus mais mon coeur me hurle de le prendre dans mes bras._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation et cela me stresse au plus haut point. Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais j'ai peur de lui dire. C'est une véritable torture mentale ! Je pense que c'est dut à mon passé. Mais tout ca c'est derrière, je ne dois pas avoir peur, Shu m'aime... Ce n'est pas un garçon comme les autres ! Il faut absolument que je lui dise, oui il le faut ! Pour pouvoir reccomencer à zéro, démarrer une vraie vie de couple. Oui il faut que je lui dise. Pour que « lui » et « moi » devienne enfin « nous »._

« Shuichi ... Je...ne pense pas ca tu sais ...Hem »

_C'est le comble ca, moi, le grand écrivain de roman à l'eau de rose Eiri Yuki, je ne trouve pas les mots pour avouer mon amour à mon amant ! Je me trouve tellement... Affligeant ! Je me fais honte, ce n'est pas si compliqué quand même, j'y arrive bien dans mes romans._

_Kuso... Bon allez je me lance, je peux pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai déjà un bout de réponse, plus que la fin !_

« Je... T'aime ! »

_... Ben voilà, c'était pas si difficil ! Je me sens léger, libre ! Et je dois dire que j'adore cette lueur dans les yeux de ma tornade rose. Il est tellement craquant et il est à moi !! Je suis un grand chanceux, en même temps je peux pas avoir tout les malheur du monde..._

_Je l'enlace, parce que lui, il n'en revient toujours pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui murmurer des « je t'aime » à l'oreille, je ne l'ai pas dit assez souvent, je dois me rattraper. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant... Mais cela n'est pas comparable à ce qu'il doit ressentir._

_Je le prend par la main, on va rentrer a la maison et tout reprendre. Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux !_

-Yuki ... ?

-On rentre chez nous mon coeur !

_Le sourire qui vient prendre place sur les lèvres me fait chavirer le coeur, si je n'étais pas déjà sérieusement amoureux je crois que je le deviendrais. Cette fois, tout ets bien terminé. Mon Shuichi est trop important pour moi et je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. J'en suis désormais conscient._

-Je suis heureux...

-Hem ? Tu as dis quelque chose mon Yuki ??

-Tu fais de moi le plus heureux et le plus chanceux des hommes shu-chan ! Tu le sais j'espère !

-Maintenant oui XD.

_Je ne vais pas vous raconter le reste de ma soirée, c'ets de l'ordre du privé ! Mais dès le lendemain j'ai fini mon roman et j'en ai commencé un autre, Shuichi m'aide à l'écrire. Il me décrit ses sentiments, il se rappelle de beaucoup de chose que j'ai oublié aussi._

_Quand ce livre sera finit, tout le monde connaîtra l'histoire de l'écrivain et du chanteur, deux être complètement opposé mais complètement amoureux..._

_

* * *

_

** THE END**

**J'espère que cette fic vous à plu malgré tout ! Merci à mes lecteurs et revieweur ! Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera sur un autre manga qui sait ! Peut-être même je reprendrai le gravitation :D. Bisoux a tout le monde !**


End file.
